


Die Kufe aufs Glatteis führen

by CornChrunchie, HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemeinschaftsfic von HollyHop und CornChrunchie für den Tatort Adventskalender 2014.</p><p>Eine festgefrorene Leiche im Münsteraner Rotlichtviertel gibt Thiel Rätsel auf, aber nicht so viele wie sein Nachbar. Und außerdem passt Thiel viel besser in das Weihnachtsmannkostüm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Kufe aufs Glatteis führen

**Author's Note:**

> Alberner und kitschiger Weihnachtsunfug. Mit unangekündigtem POV-Wechsel. Und noch viel mehr, aber wenn wir das jetzt alles aufzählen, liest die Geschichte vermutlich überhaupt niemand mehr.
> 
>  **Rated:** T
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Wir tun nichts, wir wollen doch nur spielen!
> 
>  **Vorsicht:** Ist Thiel/Boerne, aber ganz harmlos.

*~*~*

 

Es war nachts. Stockfinster. Einzig eine alte Straßenlaterne vertrieb spärlich einen Teil der Dunkelheit. Er war allein unterwegs. Er hasste die Nacht, hasste die Dunkelheit, hasste das, was das Zeug mit ihm anstellte. Und er hasste dieses furchtbare Gefühl, das ihn andauernd überkam, wenn er hier lang ging. Aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, seine Anfälle wurden immer schlimmer.

 Heute hätte er im Jobcenter fast das Wasserglas fallen lassen, so sehr hatte er plötzlich gezittert. Gut ging es ihm bei dem Gedanken an sein Vorhaben trotzdem nicht. Warum musste auch alles so scheiße illegal sein?! Und so verdammt teuer? Schon das letzte Mal war er nicht in der Lage gewesen zu bezahlen. Aber er brauchte das einfach. Und heute sah es auch nicht besser für ihn aus. Der Arbeitsmarkt gab einfach nichts her, für alles musste man auf einmal studiert haben. Nur zu Weihnachten, da änderte sich die Welt immer ein wenig. Er hatte schon einen Job bereit, würde in wenigen Tagen endlich wieder Geld bekommen. Das Einzige, was ihm jetzt noch übrig blieb, war abzuwarten. Und zu hoffen, dass der Typ ihm noch Zeit gab. Wenn nicht... er wusste nicht, was dann passieren sollte. Aber hatte er denn eine Wahl?

 Zu seinem unangenehmen Gefühl, das ihn eh schon plagte, gesellte sich nun auch noch die schreckliche Erinnerung an diverse Geschichten, die über den Kerl erzählt wurden. Fackelte angeblich nicht lange. Hatte seine Methoden, hieß es. Nur zur Sicherheit bewegte er seine Hand zu seiner hinteren Hosentasche und ließ sie auf dem Griff des Messers ruhen, das sich durch den Stoff abdrückte. Falls es so weit kommen sollte – er würde gewappnet sein.

 

oooOOOooo

 

 „Mhm?“, brummte Thiel in den Hörer und fuhr sich mit der einen Hand über sein Gesicht. Die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung sagte irgendetwas, aber er konzentrierte sich grade darauf, seinen Blick zu schärfen, damit er die Uhrzeit von seinem Wecker ablesen konnte. Vier Uhr morgens – na super. Augen auf bei der Berufswahl, dachte er.

 „... Bescheid geben?“, schnappte er die letzten Worte auf.

 „Wie bitte?“

„Wir haben hier eine Leiche, Chef. In der Jerwikstraße. Na ja, was man halt Straße nennen kann“, hörte er Nadeshda.

„Wo is'n das?“ Obwohl er nun bereits sechs Jahre in Münster lebte, kannte er bei weitem nicht alle Straßen. Und schon gar nicht deren Lage.

„Sie wissen schon“, druckste Nadeshda herum und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Was?“

Nadeshda sprach ein bisschen lauter, aber noch immer viel zu undeutlich.

„Nadeshda, was soll denn das. Sagen Sie's doch einfach.“

"Mann Chef, dieses Nuttenviertel halt.“

Verdutzt hielt Thiel kurz inne. Nuttenviertel? Ach so, jetzt wo sie es sagte... Schon öfter hatte die ein oder andere Person nach einem Besuch dieses Viertels das Vergnügen mit Boerne gehabt. Wenn auch unfreiwillig.

„Können Sie Professor Boerne Bescheid sagen?“, fuhr Nadeshda verlegen fort.

„Mhm, mach ich. Bis gleich.“

„Bis gleich.“

Er legte auf.

 

Nachdem er sich rasch angezogen und kurz seinen Schlüssel gesucht hatte, war er in den Hausflur getreten und stand jetzt vor Boernes Tür. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung drückte er den Klingelknopf. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Das sollte Boerne aufwecken. Es dauerte ein bisschen, aber schließlich öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und sein Nachbar blickte ihm entgegen. Boernes Haare waren verwuschelt und standen zu allen Seiten ab. Sein Pyjamaoberteil war verrutscht und gab den Blick auf ein paar feine dunkle Härchen preis, die unter seiner Hose verschwanden. Schnell schaute Thiel Boerne wieder in die Augen, um die Gefühle zu vermeiden, die in letzter Zeit viel zu oft Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Aber anscheinend war sein schweigendes Betrachten dennoch zu lange gewesen.

 „Thiel, wenn Sie mich schon morgens um halb fünf aus dem Schlaf klingeln müssen, dann bitte ich Sie darum, dass Sie wenigstens in diesem Moment Ihre Maulfaulheit überwinden und mir möglichst schnell Ihr Anliegen unterbreiten, denn ansonsten werde ich mich wieder in mein Bett begeben. Auch eine Genie wie das meine braucht seinen Schlaf.“

 Dafür, dass er Boerne angeblich grade aus seiner Nachtruhe geweckt haben sollte, konnte der sich aber schon wieder ganz gewählt ausdrücken.

 "Gibt 'ne neue Leiche. In der Jerwikstraße.“

„Es ist immer wieder faszinierend, wie Sie jeden einzelnen Satz bis zur Perfektion ausarbeiten, Thiel. Wirklich bewundernswert. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen mit mir zum Tatort fahren?“ Boerne lächelte charmant.

„Äh, also... das war der Plan.“

„Na dann“, sagte Boerne, drehte sich um und ließ Thiel im Flur stehen. „Ich werde mich mal eben ankleiden.“ Und als sei damit alles gesagt, verschwand er hinter seiner Schlafzimmertür.

 Boerne hatte sich in nicht einmal zehn Minuten fertig gemacht. Wie schaffte er das bloß? Obwohl er doch eine offensichtlich aufwendigere Garderobe als Thiel trug, war er damit fast fünf Minuten schneller als er selbst. Als sie vor der Haustür standen und Boerne ihm den Vortritt anbot, konnte er dessen Aftershave riechen. Sogar für die Rasur hatte es gereicht. Oh man, wo kamen diese Gedanken jetzt schon wieder her?

 

XXX

 

„Chef! Hier drüben!“, rief Nadeshda ihnen zu, als sie am Tatort eintrafen. Sie stand neben einer großen Mülltonne, vor der ein lebloser Körper im unberührten Schnee lag.

„Weiß man schon was?“, fragte Thiel und blickte auf den Toten.

 

Er war noch nicht sehr alt gewesen, vielleicht 30, höchstens 35 Jahre. Wie festgefroren starrten die Augen ins Leere. Und wenn man das von einer Leiche überhaupt behaupten konnte, dann wirkte sein Gesicht müde und überarbeitet. Thiels Blick wanderte vom Kopf weiter runter. Jeans, Pullover, Lederjacke, Sportschuhe. Nichts Auffälliges. Da entdeckte er plötzliche etwas in der Hand des Opfers.

„Wenn Sie's genau wissen wollen – nichts. Kein Ausweis, kein Führerschein, kein Handy...“ Nadeshda seufzte. „Nicht einmal eine Tatwaffe.“

„Was ist mit dem Messer das er in der Hand hält?“

„Na ja, das ist zwar mit Sicherheit sehr spitz und scharf und kann gefährlich werden, aber die Tatwaffe war es nicht.“

Jetzt mischte sich Boerne ein. „ Na na na, wer wird denn hier voreilige Schlüsse ziehen, Fräulein Krusenstern.“

Nadeshda runzelte die Stirn, aber das beachtete er gar nicht. Er beugte sich über den Mann und beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Seit wann liegt der denn hier?“, wollte Thiel wissen.

„Nun, auf den ersten Blick zwischen 2 und 12 Stunden.“

„Wie bitte?“ Das überraschte ihn. Die Leiche sah eigentlich noch ganz... frisch aus.

„Die Nächte sind frostig, das erhält einen Leichnam außerordentlich gut. Und sehen Sie die Livores hier? Die sind bereits irreversibel. Und die _rigor mortis_ – oder wie der Volksmund sagt: Leichenstarre _–_ ist auch schon nicht mehr vorhanden. Aber -“

„Ja, ist gut. Ich glaub' Ihnen ja.“

Boerne schaute ihn intensiv an. „ _Aber_ “, wiederholte er betont, „Genaueres kann ich auch erst nach der Autopsie sagen.“

„Na dann mal los. Ich werde mich in der Zeit mal mit Nadeshda darum kümmern, dass wir die Identität des Opfers herausfinden.“

„Mit Glück habe ich den Großteil der Obduktion bereits zur Mittagszeit fertig, dann kann ich Ihnen nachher in der Cafeteria schon weitere Informationen mitteilen“, sagte Boerne und ließ es wie eine Entscheidung klingen, die bereits unumstößlich war, aber Thiel konnte das Gefühl nicht abstellen, den Hauch einer Frage herausgehört zu haben. Eigentlich hörte er sich solche Sachen ja nicht gerne beim Essen an, er fand das Ganze schon so unappetitlich genug. Aber ein Mittagessen mit Boerne... nun ja, er brauchte eben auch schnell die Ergebnisse. Und normalerweise wehrte Boerne sich strikt gegen die _'absolut degoutanten Kantinenmahlzeiten'._

„Gut, dann bis nachher“, sagte er und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er sich umdrehte und auf den Wagen zusteuerte.

 

XXX

 

Als er zum gerade zum Mittagessen in die Kantine aufbrechen wollte, stand Boerne schon im Büro in der Tür, um ihn abzuholen und grinste.

„Bereit für eine Portion Hühnerfrikasse fragwürdigen Ursprungs und unfachmännischer Zubereitung?“ Boernes Augenbrauen wanderten fragend Richtung Haaransatz und jetzt musste Thiel auch grinsen.

„Klar“, lachte er. Unglaublicherweise tat er das in letzter Zeit öfter. Meistens im Zusammenhang mit irgendwas, das Boerne gesagt oder getan hatte. Fühlte sich eigentlich ganz gut an, wenn es bloß nicht Boerne wäre, der ihn zum Lachen brachte. Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach unten.

„Also, meine ersten Ergebnisse der Obduktion sind ziemlich eindeutig und gleichzeitig auch verwirrend“, begann Boerne.

Thiel schaute ihn fragend an, während er sich noch in seine Jacke hineinarbeitete.

„Das Opfer war circa Anfang dreißig, männlich...“

Thiel schnaubte, na das hätte er Boerne auch so sagen können.

„Der Tod trat vor ungefähr acht Stunden ein. An dem Messer, das er in der Hand trug, waren keinerlei Spuren eines Kampfes oder fremde DNA, geschweige denn Fingerabdrücke zu finden. Todesursache war da wohl eher ein ziemlich fieser Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und jetzt kommt das Seltsame.“ Boerne machte eine künstlerische Pause gerade als sie die beiden Schwingtüren zur Kantine aufdrückten.

„Er wurde am Kopf getroffen, von ...?“ Boernes Stimme ging nach oben, als ob dies eine Frage wäre, die Thiel einfach so aus der Luft beantworten könnte.

„Mensch, Boerne, weiß ich doch nicht. Deshalb muss ich Sie ja ertragen.“ Eigentlich ertrug er Boerne ja ganz gerne, aber das würde er ihm sicher niemals auf die Nase binden.

„Kufe.“ Boerne sah nun extrem selbstzufrieden aus.

Thiel sah ihn überrascht an. „Hä?“

„Nun ja, sehen Sie Thiel, er wurde von einer Kufe am Hinterkopf getroffen. Genau hier.“ Und er legte einen Finger bei Thiel auf die Schädelkuppe, dort wo der Hinterkopf begann. Bei der Berührung spürte Thiel ein Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper laufen und zog schnell den Kopf weg.

„Boerne!“ Sein Tonfall war warnend.

Daraufhin riss der Professor sich zusammen und erklärte den Rest der Obduktion unterbrechungsfrei und ohne verflucht ablenkenden Körperkontakt.

„Der Abdruck auf dem Schädel ist eindeutig, wie er da hin gekommen ist, das herauszufinden ist ja Ihre Aufgabe. Was wir noch feststellen konnten, war ein latenter Drogenkonsum. Kokain. Hatte lange nichts mehr genommen, aber in den Haaren waren noch Spuren. Vielleicht war er auf der Suche nach einem Dealer. Sie sollten auf jeden Fall mal Ihre berittene Polizeistaffel fragen, ob die zufällig mit einem Schlitten in einer dunklen Gasse einem Mann über den Kopf galoppiert sind.“ Boerne grinste wieder. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er mochte Boernes sarkastischen Humor, der war so herrlich unkorrekt.

„Vielleicht hatte er Entzugserscheinungen und hat sein Messer gezogen, um jemanden zu überfallen und ein berittener ... Mensch ...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, weil er auch nicht so genau wusste, ob das hier gerade Sinn machte, „hat mit seinem Pferd, na ja, so einen kleinen Schlitten gezogen oder so und dann ist unser Opfer gestolpert und der Schlitten ist so über seinen Kopf ...“

Sie schauten sich an und Boerne kniff die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu lachen. Thiels Mund zog sich nach unten aber es war vergeblich. Beide prusteten los.

„Das ist doch Unfug, Thiel. Aber ich mag ihre Fantasie.“ Boernes Augen hatten sich beim Lachen leicht mit Tränen gefüllt und leuchteten dadurch umso mehr im Licht der Mittagssonne, die durch die Fenster fiel.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. So kamen sie nicht weiter.

„Kann ich mir das selber anschauen oder haben Sie den Leichnam schon freigegeben?“ Er nahm sein Mittagessen vom Kantinenpersonal entgegen und wandte sich dem Raum zu, um einen Sitzplatz für sie beide zu suchen. Boerne folgte ihm und sie setzten sich an einen kleinen Zweiertisch. Das machten sie in letzter Zeit öfter. Sonst kamen doch immer noch mehr Kollegen dazu und ohne darüber geredet zu haben, wollte das keiner der beiden wirklich.

„Das Opfer liegt noch in Kühlfach 17, wenn Sie mögen.“ So wie Boerne es sagte, klang es irgendwie romantisch, was es ja nun mal gar nicht war. Thiel nickte und dann konzentrierte er sich zehn Minuten lang auf sein Essen.

 

XXX

 

Als er eine weitere halbe Stunde später wieder im Büro ankam, fühlte er sich erfrischt von der Pause und dem Lachen mit Boerne. Sie hatten noch ein wenig geredet und sich die wildesten Theorien über das Opfer an den Kopf geworfen. Das war richtig nett gewesen. Im Büro wartete Nadeshda schon auf ihn. Sie hielt eine braune Faltmappe in der Hand und er riet einfach mal wild darauf los, dass sie die Identität des Opfers herausgefunden hatte und schon mal begonnen hatte, eine Akte zusammen zu stellen. Sie nickte zustimmend.

Er schlug die Mappe auf und sah sich das Foto in der rechten oberen Ecke und den darunterliegenden Ausdruck mit den persönlichen Daten des Opfers an.

„Christoph Regener“, begann Nadeshda schon mal, bevor er wirklich Zeit hatte sich alles anzuschauen. „Arbeitslos. Hatte sich am Tag vor seinem Tod nochmal im Arbeitsamt gemeldet. Wir konnten ihn anhand der Gebissanalyse identifizieren. Ab Mitte Dezember hätte er als Weihnachtsmann in einigen Münsteraner Altenheimen, Kindergärten und auf verschiedenen Märkten arbeiten sollen. Lustigerweise war er auch für unsere betriebliche Weihnachtsfeier am 20. Dezember gebucht. Tja, das wird jetzt wohl nichts mehr.“ Sie zuckte mit einer Schulter und Thiel schaute sie etwas belustigt an.

Nein, das wurde jetzt wohl nichts mehr, es sei denn Boerne schaffte es irgendwie den Leichnam zu re-animieren. Vielleicht ein Exo-Skelett. Er musste lachen und Nadeshda schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„'Tschuldigung.“ Thiel riss sich wieder zusammen.

 

XXX

 

Der Nachmittag verging schnell. Unangenehm war der Termin mit den Eltern von Christoph, die verständlicherweise völlig geschockt waren. Nein, sie hatten schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Er meldete sich ja nie. Arbeitslos? Schon wieder? Nee, nichts Vernünftiges. Der hat schon früher immer nur rumgelungert. Weihnachtsmann? Ja, kann sein. Das hatte er wohl letztes Jahr schon mal gemacht.

Insgesamt war das Gespräch nur mäßig erfolgreich aber Thiel und Nadeshda konnten zumindest noch die Eltern von Herrn Regener überreden, sie zu dessen Wohnadresse zu begleiten und ihnen die Tür dort mit ihrem Ersatzschlüssel aufzusperren. Dann mussten sie wenigstens nicht gewaltsam eindringen.

Die kleine Zwei-Zimmer Wohnung war unaufgeräumt und muffig. Thiel riss erstmal ein Fenster auf. Trotz der ganzen Unordnung konnten beide ziemlich schnell feststellen, dass es hier keine Anzeichen auf ein Verbrechen gab. Sie würden natürlich die Spurensicherung einmal drüberlaufen lassen, aber die Hoffnung hier Hinweise zu finden, war doch eher gering.

 

Abends klingelte Thiel noch schnell bei Boerne. Er hatte es heute nicht mehr geschafft in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeizuschauen und wollte sichergehen, dass der Leichnam auch morgen noch an seinem Platz in Kühlfach 17 war, damit er ihn würde begutachten können.

„Ah Thiel, kommen Sie doch rein.“ Boerne hielt die Tür weit auf und trat beiseite. In dem Moment kam gerade Frau Katthäuser aus dem dritten Stock die Treppe hinunter und Thiel versuchte schnell an Boerne vorbei in dessen Wohnung zu gehen, damit sie ihn nicht dabei sah. Was natürlich Quatsch war, denn es war ja überhaupt kein Problem, dass er abends noch Boerne besuchte, aber er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass die anderen Bewohner des Hauses dachten, er würde jeden Abend mit Boerne verbringen. Das war doch irgendwie – na ja, konnte halt missverstanden werden.

Er hörte noch Boerne ein freundliches „Guten Abend“ ins Treppenhaus werfen und schalt sich dafür, so ungeschickt gehandelt zu haben. Jetzt dachte die Katthäuser bestimmt erst recht, dass er nicht gesehen werden wollte, wenn er zu Boerne ging und dann ... Oh man, was für ein Unfug. Es war total okay. Er kannte Boerne weil sie zusammen arbeiteten, alle wussten das und gut is‘.

„Pff, die arrogante Ziege“, schimpfte Boerne, als der die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und Richtung Wohnzimmer kam, wo Thiel immer noch etwas unschlüssig herumstand. „Hat nicht einmal gegrüßt, nur die Nase in die Luft gestreckt und ist an mir vorbei nach draußen. Was glaubt die eigentlich wer hier der Vermieter ist? Ich sollte ihr fristlos kündigen. Dann würde die sich aber umschauen.“

Er ging durchs Wohnzimmer in die Küche und kramte im Kühlschrank nach einer Flasche Bier, die er für den Fall, dass Thiel abends noch bei ihm vorbeischaute immer vorrätig hatte und goss sich selbst einen wohltemperierten Rotwein ein. Nicht aus dem Kühlschrank natürlich.

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Thiel immer noch am selben Fleck und die Jacke hatte er auch noch nicht ausgezogen. Boerne stellte das Bier und den Wein auf dem Couchtisch ab und wollte Thiel gerade aus der Jacke helfen, da zuckte der weg und starrte ihn an.

„Lassen Sie das!“ Thiels Stimme war unwirsch. „Das ist doch scheiße. Jeder denkt doch eh schon wir wären ... na, irgendwie miteinander und so.“

Und damit drehte Thiel sich um und stampfte wieder zur Tür hinaus und knallte sie zu. Boerne stand völlig verdattert und mit noch halb erhobenen Händen in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers und versuchte zu kombinieren, was denn hier jetzt gerade wohl passiert war.

Dann packe ihn die Wut und er riss seine Wohnungstür auf und ging zu Thiels hinüber. Dort läutete er Sturm.

„Jetzt machen Sie aber mal einen Punkt, Thiel. Was soll denn der Unfug? Und machen Sie jetzt sofort die Tür auf! Oder soll ich hier im Treppenhaus noch ein bisschen lauter herumschreien?“ Boerne war jetzt echt sauer. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein. Mittags in der Kantine hatten sie fast eine Stunde lang miteinander gelacht und geredet. Thiel hatte ihn mit dem Blick aus seinen eisblauen Augen fast um den Verstand gebracht und jetzt lief er einfach weg und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Boerne legte ein Ohr an das Holz, um herauszufinden ob er Thiel da drin hören konnte, doch in dem Moment wurde ihm schon die Tür unter den Fingern weggerissen.

„Man, Boerne“, zischte Thiel, „jetzt machen Sie hier doch nicht so’n Tam-Tam.“

Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, damit Thiel verstand, dass er sich hier nicht würde abspeisen lassen und Thiel winkte ihn schnell, und mit einem kontrollierenden Blick durchs Treppenhaus, hinein. Er ging bis ins Wohnzimmer durch und hörte wie Thiel seine Wohnungstür schloss. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte er dann Thiels Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich zu dem anderen um. Thiel stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken.

„Hören Sie, Boerne ... es ... es tut mir leid. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld. Ich ...“

„Na, dann ist ja gut“, unterbrach er den Hauptkommissar. Damit war für ihn die Sache geregelt und er lies sich auf's Sofa fallen. Thiel starrte ihn verdutzt an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und ging in die Küche, um zwei Bier für sie zu öffnen. Rotwein hatte er nicht.

 

Sie redeten dann doch noch bis spät in die Nacht über alles Mögliche und gar nicht mehr über den Fall.

 

„Ich hab‘ Vaddern schon so oft gesagt, er soll sein Hasch wenigstens nicht beim Taxifahren oder in meiner Gegenwart rauchen. Ich mein‘, ich komme da doch in Teufels Küche, wenn was passiert. ‚ _Hauptkommissar kehrt Drogenkonsum des eigenen Vaters unter den Teppich_ ‘. Ich kann ihn da auch nicht ewig beschützen.“ Thiel rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Wange und lehnte erschöpft den Kopf nach hinten ans Sofa.

„Also, mein lieber Thiel, ich finde, dass Ihr Vater immer noch für sich selbst verantwortlich ist und wenn etwas passiert muss er auch dafür gerade stehen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen, aber eigentlich gibt es keine optimale Lösung hier. Sie können es immer wieder sagen und er wird es immer wieder ignorieren.“ Boerne drehte sich seitlich auf dem Sofa, sodass er Thiel beim Reden besser ansehen konnte und stützte sich mit dem Kopf auf seine Hand, den angewinkelten Arm auf der Sofarücklehne.

„Einmal hat er mich beim Rauchen erwischt. Da war ich dreizehn oder so und er hat ein Heidentheater gemacht. Zwei Wochen Stubenarrest und jeden Tag den Abwasch machen - als Strafe.“ Thiel fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und Boerne fand, dass ihm das ganz besonders gut stand. Er löste seinen Kopf aus der Stütze seiner Hand und ließ den Unterarm der Länge nach auf die Sofalehne fallen. Dabei kamen seine Finger fast an Thiels Ohr zum Stoppen. Thiel schien hiervon nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn er schaute weiter nach unten auf das Bier in seiner Hand. Ein paar Augenblicke sagte keiner von beiden etwas.

Thiel schabte mit seinen Fingernägeln an dem Aufkleber auf dem Hals seiner Bierflasche herum, bis sich kleine silberne Flöckchen lösten.

„Meinen Sie alle hier im Haus wissen, dass wir ... also, wie viel Zeit wir miteinander verbringen?“ Thiels Stimme war sehr leise, fast zu leise.

Boerne richtete seinen Blick auf die Wange, die sich ganz in der Nähe seiner Finger befand. Vielleicht sollte er einfach ... Aber das wäre wohl vermessen.

„Hm.“ Er wusste nicht genau, was er dazu sagen sollte. Thiel schaute ihn nicht an.

„Ich meine, also ... ist doch nix Schlimmes. Oder?“ Jetzt ging es der Papierbanderole auf der Flasche an den Kragen.

„Die meisten Menschen haben leider die Tendenz dazu, sich in Dinge einzumischen, die sie nichts angehen und was die Nachbarn oder Kollegen machen, ist in der Regel immer viel spannender, als vor der eigenen Haustür zu kehren.“ Jetzt berührte Boerne mit seinem Zeigefinger ganz leicht Thiels Haaransatz im Nacken. Der andere reagierte nicht, als würde er es nicht spüren, was eindeutig nicht der Fall sein konnte. Boerne rückte ein wenig näher heran, um mit seiner ganzen Hand vom Nacken her in Thiels Haare zu fahren. Er massierte die Kopfhaut leicht und Thiel hielt einfach still. Boerne rückte noch ein Stück näher heran und dann endlich blickte der andere zu ihm auf.

Sie sahen sich an und verstanden wortlos die vielen Fragen, die sich wie Efeu über die Jahre an ihnen hochgerankt hatten. Boerne beugte sich vor und seine Lippen drückten sich sanft auf Thiels Wangenknochen. Der hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, aber er hatte auch nicht wie erwartet weggezogen. Boerne hob seine andere Hand und legte sie an Thiels Wange, strich mit seinem Daumen daran entlang. Der Kuss kam ganz von selbst. Sanftes Abtasten, Ausprobieren, Kennenlernen.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken spürte Boerne eine Hand auf seiner Brust, die ihn sanft wegdrückte. Überrascht schaute er nach unten auf die Hand und dann wieder in Thiels Gesicht.

„Ähm, ich ... ich glaub‘ da muss ich jetzt erstmal drüber schlafen.“ Thiel räusperte sich. „Also, ich sag‘ nicht, dass das hier nix für mich is‘, ich muss nur ... also, nochmal einmal ... also, wir sollten nicht zu schnell hier was anfangen, was vielleicht dann doch nicht passt.“

Boerne nickte wie in Trance. Natürlich war das hier jetzt kein Korb, sondern sehr vernünftig. Aber es fühlte sich trotzdem so an, denn wer konnte in so einem Moment vernünftig denken? Doch nur jemand, der nicht völlig überwältigt war von den Gefühlen, die bei der ersten Berührung ihrer Lippen in ihm selbst explodiert waren.

Er bekam kaum mit, wie Thiel ihn zur Tür brachte. Er ging wieder in seine Wohnung zurück und machte sich bettfertig. Als er dann im Bett lag, kreisten seine Gedanken immer noch um den Abend mit Thiel. Mein Gott, sie duzten sich noch nicht einmal. Vielleicht hatte Thiel Recht. Sie sollten hier nichts überstürzen. Andererseits kannten sie sich jetzt sechs Jahre, zwei Monate und – also, konnte man da denn noch von überstürzen reden? Und mit diesen Gedanken fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Auf der anderen Seite des Hausflurs lag Thiel ebenso unruhig im Bett. Als Boerne ihn berührt und dann geküsst hatte, waren bei ihm fast alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Wenn er die Situation nicht sofort unterbrochen hätte, dann hätte er ganz sicher nicht mehr aufgehört, bis sie beide nackt in seinem Bett gelandet wären. Und er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass bei ihm so noch nie eine gute und langfristige Beziehung entstanden war. Langsam war besser. Auch wenn er jetzt darunter litt, dass er alleine in seinem Bett lag und sich für seine Vernunft verfluchte.

 

XXX

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Thiel und hatte noch immer dieses Gefühl im Bauch. Es war eine bekannte Mischung aus Zuneigung, Sehnsucht und Angst. Das hatte er öfter nach einem Abend mit Boerne, aber dieses Mal war es viel stärker als jemals zuvor. Das musste wohl an dem... dem... Kuss liegen. Oder war das nur seiner Fantasie, seiner Vorstellungskraft, seinem Unterbewusstsein entsprungen? Er träumte nicht selten von Boerne.

Anfangs war ihm das komisch vorgekommen, aber mittlerweile genoss er es schon fast. Manchmal waren seine Träume so real, dass er sich tatsächlich fragte, ob es wirklich nur Träume waren. Er hatte gestern getrunken, vielleicht hatte er sich das also nur eingebildet. Denn warum sollte Boerne auch... Er hatte schließlich noch nie... Oder war er etwa... Also, das war doch eigentlich so unwahrscheinlich wie die Vorstellung, dass Werder Bremen im nächsten Jahr Deutscher Meister werden würde. Und trotzdem, das war so... echt gewesen. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Nein, das hatte er sich nicht eingebildet. Es war passiert. Boerne hatte ihn geküsst. Und er hatte Boerne geküsst. Und damit war eins völlig klar: Heute würde er mit dem Fahrrad zum Präsidium fahren.

 

XXX

 

Die nächsten Tage vergingen quälend langsam. Der Fall bereitete Thiel ziemliche Probleme. Die Presse stürzte sich auf die Spekulationen wie ein Rudel tollwütiger Wölfe. Schlagzeilen wie _'Toter im Nuttenviertel – die Übermacht der Prostituierten', 'Wieder eine Leiche gefunden: So gelangt Münster an den Abgrund'_ und _'Wie sicher sind wir wirklich?'_ musste er sich beinahe täglich ansehen und Staatsanwältin Klemm rauchte aus lauter Verzweiflung noch mehr als sonst. Und das ganze Spektakel nur wegen eines unbekannten Drogenabhängigen, der tot in einem etwas bekannteren Viertel aufgefunden wurde. Man, Man, Man.

Und zu allem Überfluss distanzierte Boerne sich nach dem Abend auch noch von Thiel. Keine gemeinsamen Autofahrten mehr, kein gemeinsames Mittagessen, keine gemeinsamen Witze. Nicht einmal unerlaubtes Eindringen in die Wohnung. Und dadurch, dass die Obduktion an der Leiche bereits abgeschlossen war, gab es auch keinen Grund mehr, in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeizuschauen.

Er war zwar am Tag danach noch einmal dort gewesen und der Leichnam befand sich tatsächlich wie versprochen in Kühlfach 17, aber die einzige lebendige Person, die er ansonsten getroffen hatte, war Frau Haller. Ja, er wollte es langsam angehen. Wollte nichts überstürzen. Aber so hatte er das nun wirklich nicht gemeint. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass Boerne den Kontakt so reduziert. Und daraus ergaben sich jetzt noch mehr Probleme. Erstens musste er wohl den ersten Schritt machen, denn von sich aus würde Boerne das wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal tun. Und zweitens konnte er den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass sie reden mussten. Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, worüber eigentlich... Warum war sein Leben so kompliziert?

 

XXX

 

Mit müden Augen schaute Boerne sein Spiegelbild an und öffnete seine Krawatte. Thiel wollte es langsam angehen. Noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Also hatte er den Kontakt minimiert, er wollte einfach nichts falsch machen, wollte Thiel nicht unter Druck setzen. Doch seit Tagen war er übernächtigt und schlecht gelaunt. Das machte ihn selber fertig, aber er konnte es einfach nicht ändern. Sogar Alberich beäugte ihn inzwischen regelmäßig mit misstrauischen oder gar besorgten Blicken.

Mit Wut schleuderte er seine Krawatte auf den Sessel. Herrgott nochmal, was war denn los!? Wer war er bitte, dass er sich von so einem Hauptkommissar, der auch noch völlig kulturell ungebildet und desinteressiert an jeglicher Finesse war, um den Verstand bringen ließ!? Wer war er, dass er bei jeder kleinsten Berührung ein Kribbeln verspürte? Dass er sich von der Person distanzierte, die ihm so viel bedeutete? Was war passiert, dass er die Bedürfnisse von jemand anderem über seine eigenen stellte? Er seufzte und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Warum war sein Leben so kompliziert?

 

XXX

 

„Chef?“

„Was ist denn, Nadeshda?“

„Wir haben ihn endlich.“ Nadeshda stand mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen gelehnt.

Verwunderte schaute Thiel von seinem Papierstapel auf.

„Wen?“

„Harald. Kreipler. Der Mann, der die Leiche gefunden und die Polizei verständigt hat.“

Das wurde auch wirklich Zeit. Inzwischen kam Weihnachten immer näher und der Fall war bisher eine einzige verdammte Sackgasse.

„Na, dann wollen wir uns mal mit dem unterhalten“, sagte Thiel, stand auf und nahm im Vorbeigehen Harald Kreiplers Akte von Nadeshda entgegen.

 

XXX

 

„Ick muss jar nüscht“, sagte Harald Kreipler ungerührt.

„Da haben Sie nicht ganz Unrecht. Allerdings ist die Sache äußerst verdächtig und die Tatsache, dass Sie hier strikt Ihre Aussage verweigern, entlastet Sie eher weniger.“

Keine Reaktion.

„Damit meine ich gar nicht. Um genau zu sein, macht es Sie nur noch verdächtiger“, sagte Thiel.

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Dieser arrogante Kerl schaute ihn nur an und kaute wie eine Kuh auf seinem Kaugummi herum.

„Wir können Sie auch gerne noch weiter in Untersuchungshaft lassen...“, versuchte Nadeshda ihn zu unterstützen.

„Herr Kreipler, jetzt reden Sie endlich!“, rief Thiel. Seit Tagen waren sie kein bisschen weiter gekommen. Und jetzt saß hier endlich jemand, der reden konnte, aber nicht wollte! Ihm riss langsam der Geduldsfaden. 

„Meene Jüte, jetz' regen Se sich net so uff.“

„Es geht hier um Mord, verdammt nochmal! Und wenn Sie unschuldig sind, so wie Sie behaupten, dann erzählen Sie uns endlich was Sie gesehen haben! Oder wollen Sie den Täter einfach so auf freiem Fuß lassen?“

Thiel beobachtete den anderen genau. Endlich geschah etwas in seinem Blick. Ein Zögern. Und dann redete er schließlich.

„Is' ja jut. Ick rede ja. Ooch wenn it da nich' so viel zu reden jibt. Ick bin halt morjens so spazieren jejangen...“

Ja ne, is' klar. Spazieren. Um Vier Uhr morgens. In der kriminellsten Gegend Münsters. Besonders glaubwürdig bei diesem Vorstrafenregister – mindestens zehn Geldstrafen wegen Drogenkonsums. Aber Thiel sagte nichts, sondern hörte weiter zu. Jetzt hatte er den Typen zum Reden gebracht, da war er bestimmt nicht so blöd, ihn zu unterbrechen.

„...Und denn seh' ick da plötzlich so eenen liejen, so janz leblos halt irjendwie. Keen Wunder, war ja ooch tot.“ Der Mann lachte und präsentierte damit nicht nur seinen bedenklichen Sinn für Humor, sondern auch seine Zähne. Oder vielmehr das, was noch von ihnen übrig war. Wie konnte der damit überhaupt etwas mit einem Kaugummi anfangen?

Als weder Thiel noch Nadeshda in sein Lachen mit einfielen, fuhr er fort.

„Ick bin denn zu dem hinjelaufen und hab' versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Der sah aber ooch net mehr janz so jut aus, ick meine weil der ja ooch schon so blau war. Hab' denn versucht seenen Puls zu fühl'n, wusst' ick noch, aus'm erste Hilfe Kurs.“ Er lachte schon wieder.

Obwohl, dieses Mal war es mehr eine Art Glucksen und Thiel musste an sich halten, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Aber auch jetzt fing der Mann sich nach einigen Momenten wieder und redete weiter.

„Hab' aber sonst nix anjefasst, weeß ick ja, det man ditte nich' machen darf. Aus'm Fernsehen.“ Und schon wieder dieses Glucksen.

Wenn das so weiterging und der Herr sich weiter für so lustig hielt, konnte das noch eine Weile dauern. Inzwischen wünschte Thiel sich fast, er hätte den Kerl nicht zum Reden gebracht. Nadeshda warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Anscheinend war sie auch nicht besonders angetan von Herrn Kreipler.

„Als denn ooch keen Puls war, war ick mir eegentlich sicher, det der dit Zeitliche jesegnet hat. Ooch wejen dem Messer inner Hand, nech. Hab' denn die Bullen jerufen, soll man ja so machen. Weeß ick -“

„Aus dem Fernsehen, schon klar“, unterbracht Thiel ihn jetzt doch. Noch so ein Glucksen musste er wirklich nicht noch einmal haben. „Schön und gut so weit. Aber warum sind Sie vom Tatort abgehauen?“, fragte er unvermittelt. „Das tun nämlich im Normalfall eher die Täter als die Zeugen.“

„Hab' halt Schiss bekomm'. Is' ja ooch nich' so die beste Jegend da. Und ick dachte, ick bin sonst verdächtig, dit wollt' ick natürlich nich'. Konnt' ja keener ahnen, det ihr mich ausfindig macht. Dit is' so nämlich nich' im Fernsehen.“

„Tja, Fernsehen ist eben auch nicht die knallharte Realität“, sagte Thiel und musste unmittelbar an die ganzen Liebesschnulzen denken, die besonders jetzt zur Adventszeit überall rauf und runter liefen. Da kriegten die sich immer. Am Ende war alles gut. Nichts da mit Verhältnisproblemen zwischen Tatort und Rechtsmedizin.

„Und sonst haben Sie nichts gesehen?“, fragte Nadeshda und beugte sich vor.

„Nüscht. Jar nüscht. War ja ooch dunkel.“

„Sind Sie sich sicher? Jeder Anhaltspunkt den wir kriegen können, ist uns schon eine Hilfe“, bekräftigte Nadeshda noch einmal.

„Wenn ick es doch saje. Da war -“ Mitten im Satz stoppte Harald Kreipler plötzlich, hörte auf zu kauen und schaute den beiden Polizisten ernst ins Gesicht. „Doch, doch! Jetze erinner' ick mir! Da war eene Frau! Ja, janz bestimmt! Als ick da anjekommen bin, da stand die neben der Leeche und hat mich janz komisch anjeschaut! Aber dit war nur 'n kurzer Moment, die war janz schnell wieder wech, dit sach ick Ihnen. Hab' die ooch fast jar nich' wahjrenommen, so schnell jing dit.“

Thiel und Nadeshda schauten einander an. Das war der erste brauchbare Hinweis seit dem Fund der Leiche, der erste Lichtblick seit langem.

„Können Sie die Frau beschreiben?“ fragte Thiel.

„Ne, glaub nich'. Wie jesacht, dit jing allet viel zu schnell. Kann nur so 'n paar Sachen sajen.“

Thiel schaute ihn auffordernd an. Das war zwar nicht ganz so erfreulich, aber ja zu erwarten gewesen und immer noch besser als gar nichts.

„Ja, jung war se. Nich' älter als zwanzich, würd' ick mal behaupten. Schlank und groß, braune Haare. Könnte ooch schwarz jewesen sein, bin mir nich' sicher. War zu dunkel. Obwohl, eene Sache is' mir aufjefallen, dit könnte euch helfen. Als se mich jesehen hat, also als se vor mir wechjelaufen is', da hat se jehumpelt. Mit links.“

„Das ist alles? Mehr können Sie uns nicht sagen?“, ergriff Nadeshda wieder das Wort, als der Mann nach kurzem Schweigen nicht mehr weiter erzählte.

„Ne. Also dit is' wirklich allet.“

„Gut, dann wäre die Sache hier erstmal erledigt“, sagte Thiel und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Komm' ick jetz' ins Jefängnis? Wegen Abhauen?“, fragte Harald Kreipler alarmiert und riss die Augen auf.

„Nee, Sie dürfen gehen. Aber bleiben Sie erreichbar. Und wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, dann melden Sie sich bitte umgehend bei uns.“

„Jeht klar, Meester!“, rief der Mann aus, schenkte Thiel und Nadeshda sein schönstes zahnloses Grinsen und verschwand aus dem Präsidium.

„So Meester“, sagte Nadeshda und lächelte amüsiert. „Ick mach' dann jetz' mal Feierabend.“

Thiel schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es wirklich schon wieder ziemlich spät war.

„Tun Sie das“; sagte er und musste schmunzeln. Nadeshda war schon fast aus der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und sagte: „Und vergessen Sie die Weihnachtsfeier morgen abend nicht, Chef! Wir erwarten Sie da. Bis morgen!“

„Werde ich nicht, Nadeshda. Bis morgen“, antwortete er und dann war Nadeshda auch schon weg.

 

XXX

 

_Nein._

Boerne ging unentwegt durch sein Wohnzimmer, um seine Konzentration zu fördern. Es war ja schließlich wissenschaftlich erwiesen, dass Bewegung die Zirkulation des – aber das war nicht der Punkt.

Nein, nein, nein, also so konnte das auf keinen Fall weitergehen _._ Er fühlte sich ja fast wie auf Entzug. Nicht dass er wüsste, wie sich so etwas anfühlt, aber genau so stellte er sich das zumindest vor.

Er konnte und wollte das so nicht mehr. Und schon gar nicht an Weihnachten. Und das konnte ja wohl auch nicht Thiels Wunsch sein! Nein, also wirklich nicht. Außerdem hatte er Thiel jetzt doch genug Zeit gelassen, um nachzudenken.

Ob Thiel darüber reden wollte? Vermutlich nicht. War vielleicht auch besser so. Manchmal war nonverbal eh die schönste Art der Kommunikation...

Sein Blick fiel auf den Kalender. Morgen war die Weihnachtsfeier auf dem Präsidium. Sicherlich, es gab schönere Umstände, aber er musste sich dort ja nicht allzu lange aufhalten. Nur ein Zeichen geben.

Er war bereit. Schon lange. Und Thiel hoffentlich auch.

 

XXX

 

Am nächsten Abend stand er mit einem Plastikbecher gefüllt mit Glühwein in den weihnachtlich geschmückten, aber deshalb nicht weniger ungemütlichen, Räumlichkeiten des großen Konferenzraumes im Polizeipräsidium.

Frau Klemm kam ebenfalls mit einem Becher Glühwein in der Hand auf ihn zu, die Zigarette schon bereit im Mundwinkel und das Feuerzeug helfend in der anderen Hand.

„Thiel, sagen Sie mir, dass Sie Fortschritte machen“, sagte sie und entfachte mit ihrem Daumen eine kleine Flamme, wobei das klackende Geräusch im Stimmengewirr der Feier unterging.

„Ah, Frau Staatsanwalt.“ Thiel musste grinsen, als er Frau Klemm mit einer übergroßen Weihnachtsbommelmütze entdeckte, die ihr eindeutig einen Teil ihrer Autorität nahm. Und das Feuerzeug mit dem Rentier drauf, das immer zu blinken anfing, wenn man es benutzte, machte es auch nicht besser.

„Was grinsen Sie denn so?“

„Och nichts.“

Verwirrt folgte sie seinem Blick, der noch immer an der blinkenden Nase auf ihrem Feuerzeug hing.

„Thiel, nun sein Sie mal nicht so albern. Das hat mir der Nikolaus geschenkt“, sagte sie entrüstet.

Thiel fand, dass die Situation nun doch sehr komisch wurde und beschloss, sich zusammenzureißen und Frau Klemms Frage zu beantworten.

„Ja, wir machen Fortschritte. Gestern haben wir mit dem Kerl geredet, der die Polizei verständigt hat.“

Sofort schnellte der Daumen der Staatsanwältin wieder an dem Feuerzeug herunter, um die Flamme - und damit auch das Feuerzeug - erneut aufleuchten zu lassen. Sie war sichtlich angespannt. Kein Wunder, bei dem Druck, den ihr nicht nur die Presse machte. Und sie hatte mit Sicherheit auch schon den ein oder anderen Glühwein intus.

„Und?“, fragte sie.

„Er hat eine Frau am Tatort gesehen, die aber abgehauen ist, als sie ihn entdeckt hat. Und sie hat gehumpelt. Braune Haare, oder schwarze, da war er sich nicht sicher. Die Fahndung läuft, aber mehr können wir grad noch nicht tun.“

Die Enttäuschung war Frau Klemm anzusehen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie nicht viel, aber doch mehr erwartet. Frustriert entfachte sie noch ein letztes Mal das Feuerzeug und zündete ihre Zigarette an. Thiel versuchte gar nicht erst sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich auf dem Präsidium befanden und hier deswegen natürlich nicht geraucht werden durfte. Irgendwie konnte er sie ja auch verstehen.

Frau Klemm drehte sich schon wieder zum Gehen um, als sie noch einmal stoppte und sagte: „Ach ja, Thiel? Der Tote sollte übermorgen Abend im Altenheim „Abendstern“ als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet die Senioren bespaßen und Geschenke verteilen, Sie wissen schon. Wie haben keinen Ersatz gefunden, das müssen Sie dann übernehmen.“

„Wie bitte?!“, fragte Thiel entgeistert und war dabei deutlich lauter geworden, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Aber das war ja auch wirklich die Höhe! Er war schließlich Hauptkommissar und nicht irgend so ein dahergelaufener Schauspieler, der für senile Menschen den Weihnachtsmann mimte! Außerdem hatte einen Fall zu bearbeiten. Gut, da ging es zwar momentan nicht so voran, aber trotzdem. Er würde ganz sicher nicht -

„Thiel, stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Als Polizist sind Sie schließlich auch für das Gemeinwohl dieser Stadt zuständig. Sehen Sie's als Undercover-Einsatz an“, unterbrach Frau Klemm ihn und grinste schief.

„Was ist denn, Chef?“, fragte Nadeshda, die neben ihn trat und fröhlich lächelte.

„Ich soll diesen Christoph Regener übermorgen ersetzen und Weihnachtsmann spielen!“, sagte er empört.

„Na ja, ist ja auch irgendwie naheliegend...“, murmelte Nadeshda und schaute an ihm herunter. Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, lief sie rot an und stotterte: „Ähm... da ist ja wirklich blöd, Chef... Also... Ich weiß auch nicht... Vielleicht -“

„Frau Krusenstern, wie gut, dass ich Sie hier auch noch treffe!“, rief Frau Klemm erfreut und steuerte noch einmal auf sie zu. „Frau Krusenstern, Sie werden Ihren Chef ja nicht im Stich lassen, hm? Suchen Sie sich schon mal passende Klamotten, Sie werden Herrn Thiel dann übermorgen unterstützen und seine Weihnachtselfe sein.“

Sprachlos starrte Nadeshda erst sie und dann Thiel an. Offensichtlich war sie ebenso wenig begeistert davon wie er selbst.

„Nun schauen Sie doch nicht beide so, als hätte ich Sie entlassen. Freuen Sie sich über den netten Abend und dass Sie unserer Stadt zur Weihnachtszeit noch etwas Gutes tun können. Um 17:00 Uhr geht’s los – ich verlass' mich auf Sie!“ Und mit diesen Worten ließ Frau Klemm die beiden stehen.

„Tja Nadeshda – damit ist es wohl entschieden.“

„Na toll. Eigentlich wollte ich meinen Eltern Übermorgen im 'Kalinka' helfen. Das kann ich jetzt wohl vergessen. Augen auf bei der Berufswahl, sag' ich nur“, seufzte sie und Thiel dachte, dass ihm das irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Also wirklich, wer wird denn hier gleich Trübsal blasen?“, mischte sich eine äußerst bekannte Stimme von hinten ein.

Thiel drehte sich um und sah Boerne in die Augen, der unmittelbar hinter ihnen stand. Der Anblick ließ Thiel den Atem stocken. Tage waren vergangen, seit er Boerne das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, dafür überwältigte ihn die Nähe jetzt umso mehr. Sofort war dieses Gefühl zurück, machte ihm die Knie weich und verschlug ihm die Sprache. Er spürte wieder Boernes Lippen auf seinen, spürte die Wärme und den Herzschlag. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um den Weg in die Realität zurückzufinden.

„Ich werde Sie begleiten, wer weiß, was Sie sonst mit denen anstellen. Dafür braucht es Erfahrung auf gesellschaftlichen Ebenen.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an und die Zeit blieb stehen. Ach was, natürlich blieb die Zeit nicht stehen, aber... aber... Er konnte den Satz nicht mehr zuende denken.

„Thiel, was ist, hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?“, lachte Boerne.

Dieses Lachen. Es war unglaublich. Wer hatte noch etwas von langsam gesagt? Wie konnte man denn bitte nach sechs Jahren noch etwas überstürzen? Thiel zwang sich zu Neutralität. Erkenntnis schön und gut, aber nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Nicht auf dieser Weihnachtsfeier. Er musst warten.

„Sehr witzig, Boerne“, war das Einzige, was Thiel heraus brachte.

„Nun, wenn Sie nicht bei allem, was Sie machen, so still sind, dann soll mich das nicht stören.“

Und während Thiel noch perplex überlegte, ob Boerne das grade tatsächlich und in Anwesenheit von Nadeshda gesagt hatte, war er auch schon wieder Richtung Tür gegangen und verschwunden.

 

XXX

 

Der nächste Tag versprach genauso ergebnislos zu werden wie der vorige und jetzt versuchte Thiel zudem schon verzweifelt seit über einer Stunde, einen Kostümverleih in Münster und Umgebung zu erreichen, der so kurz vor Heiligabend noch ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm, ein Elfenkostüm für Nadeshda und ... na ja, irgendwas Weihnachtliches für Boerne auf Lager hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, als was man sich als Mann zu Weihnachten so verkleidete, wenn man kein Weihnachtsmann war. Boerne würde halt eben nehmen müssen was er ausgrub. Aber momentan hatte er überhaupt kein Glück. Alle Kostümläden, Theater und selbst seine Freunde und Bekannte, die er angerufen hatte, hatten so kurz vor dem Fest keine Kostüme mehr oder tippten sich verbal an die Stirn ob seiner seltsamen Anfrage.

Und das Kostüm des Toten, das der bei seinem Auftritt im Altenheim getragen hätte, passte ihm nicht. Nicht mal wenn er seinen Bauch einzog und die Ärmel dreimal aufkrempelte. Er hatte es probiert. Widerwillig.

 

 „Ah Thiel.“ Boerne kam mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in sein Büro geschneit. Ihm blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg, aber er konnte sich da jetzt nicht mit befassen. Wie es weiterging, das würden sie beide später alleine besprechen müssen.

"Ähm, ich kann jetzt nicht. Lassen Sie uns das später ...“ Er redete schon total wirres Zeug. Und das obwohl er noch nicht einmal wusste, was Boerne überhaupt wollte oder weshalb er hier war. Mund jetzt mal zu Thiel und Gehirn an.

„Ich hab das Kostüm.“ Boerne grinste jetzt von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Was?“

„Na ja, ich hab zufällig gerade die Klemm in der Kantine getroffen und die hat mir davon berichtet, dass Sie jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde versuchen ein Kostüm für morgen aufzutreiben statt sich mit dem Fall zu beschäftigen, und das ohne Erfolg. Und da habe ich mich ein wenig umgehört und für uns drei die passenden Verkleidungen ausfindig gemacht. Ich weiß doch, wie die Ihnen hier immer wegen der Ergebnisse im Nacken sitzt.“

„Aber ... wie?“ Jetzt war Thiel total verwirrt und ihm wurde auch ein bisschen heiß. Er hatte ja nun wirklich alles probiert und dann spazierte Boerne hier einfach so rein und hatte ihm die Arbeit abgenommen. „Ich habe überall angerufen. Keiner hatte jetzt noch ein Kostüm übrig.“

„Mein lieber Thiel, Sie vergessen, dass ich exzellente Verbindungen hier in Münster habe. Ich habe einfach fünf meiner Bekannten angerufen und die gebeten, jeweils fünf _ihrer_ Bekannten zu fragen. Hat keine Viertelstunde gedauert, da habe ich den Anruf gekriegt.“ Boerne war jetzt gefährlich nahe an seinen Schreibtisch getreten und er konnte das Grün seiner Augen fast exakt bestimmen.

„Hmja, na gut. Ähm, dann sollte ich mich mal wieder um den Fall kümmern.“

„Auch da habe ich so eine Idee.“ Boernes Stimme war jetzt ganz weich und warm, wie heiße Schokolade mit Sahne an einem kalten Wintertag.

„Also, die Kufenspuren am Kopf des Opfers sind ja schon einmal sehr ungewöhnlich und ich habe mich auch gefragt, warum da eine Frau vom Tatort weggelaufen ist. Ich habe da mal recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass ...“ Boerne machte eine dramatische Pause. Thiel rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich glaub es war der Weihnachtsmann mit seinem Schlitten bei einer missglückten Landung und die Frau war seine Weihnachtselfe, die bei dem Aufprall aus dem Schlitten gefallen ist. Deshalb humpelte sie auch so.“

Thiels Kopf schnappte hoch und sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an. Dann verzog sich Boernes Mund, als er versuchte ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Und dann brach es aus ihnen beiden heraus und sie bogen sich vor Lachen. Thiel musste sich setzen und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, während Boerne ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.

„Sehen Sie Thiel, das beim Lachen vom Körper ausgeschüttete Serotonin hilft dabei sich hinterher besser konzentrieren zu können und alle Aufgaben mit mehr Schwung zu lösen.“ Und damit drehte Boerne sich um und ging zur Tür. Kurz bevor er um die Ecke verschwand, stoppte er noch einmal.

„Wollen wir uns dann morgen Nachmittag schon um Vier treffen, damit wir rechtzeitig gemeinsam mit Nadeshda zum Altenheim fahren können?“

Thiel nickte. Das Leben war schön.

 

Nachdem Boerne gegangen war, setzte er sich erneut an den Schreibtisch um mit neuer Energie die Fakten zu dem Fall noch einmal durchzugehen. Aber die Akten enthüllten leider keine wundersamen Antworten zu all den Fragen.

Thiel beschloss erstmal in die Kantine zu gehen und etwas zu essen. Das half doch meistens besser als jedes Wundermittel. Auf dem Weg dorthin nahm er noch schnell die Münstersche Zeitung mit und setzte sich dann mit einer guten Portion Leberkäse mit Kartoffelbrei und sauren Gurken ans Fenster. Dass diese dann kalt wurden, war streng genommen nicht seine Schuld. Er schlug die Zeitung von hinten auf, weil er das immer so machte. Hinten war der Sportteil und den las er immer zuerst. Als er gerade genüsslich den ersten Bissen seines Mittagessens kaute, fiel sein Blick auf das Foto auf der zweiten Seite der Sportnachrichten und er verschluckte sich fast.

Das Foto zeigte einen Mann, der stolz einen Pokal in die Höhe hielt. Er stand in einem großen Oval, ein enganliegender Anzug betonte die Form seines durchtrainierten Körpers und er hatte Schlittschuhe an den Füßen. „ _Größtes deutsches Eiskunstlauftalent siegt beim Ausscheidungsturnier in Münster und fährt zur WM_ “, las die Überschrift.

Dieses Gesicht, die Haare. Das war doch ... aber das konnte ja nun nicht sein, da der Leichnam des jungen Mannes schon seit einigen Tagen bei Boerne im Kühlfach lag. Aber das Gesicht. Genau dieselbe Himmelfahrtsnase, die großen blauen Augen, die leicht vorstehenden Zähne. Vielleicht ... er sprang auf und rannte zurück ins Büro. Essen konnte er später noch.

 

XXX

 

Natürlich hatten sie nach Boernes Analyse der Wunde am Kopf des Opfers und der potentiellen Tatwaffe, einer Schlittschuhkufe, alle ansässigen Eiskunstlauf- und Eishockeyvereine abgeklappert. Ohne Erfolg. Außerdem hatte doch fast jeder in Münster ja noch ein altes Paar Schlittschuhe im Keller liegen. Wie sollten sie da den Täter finden? Irgendwann hatten sie dann aufgegeben.

Und jetzt war hier dieser professionelle Eiskunstläufer, der nur für das Wochenende in Münster war, um die Qualifikation zu laufen und der fast haargenau so aussah wie das Opfer. Zurück im Büro schaute er sich noch einmal das Foto an und sah, dass es doch einige Unterschiede gab. Das Opfer war etwas älter als der junge Mann im Glitzeranzug und die Haare waren auch nicht so sorgfältig frisiert, aber sonst sahen die beiden sich extrem ähnlich. Vielleicht lag hier der Knackpunkt.

Er winkte schnell Nadeshda zu sich herüber und sie fuhren zu den Veranstaltern des gestrigen Wettkampfes im Wintersportzentrum. Dort erfuhren sie, dass fast alle Sportler schon abgereist waren, konnten aber wenigstens eine Liste mit den Namen erhalten.

„Gab es zwischen den Sportlern irgendwelche ... Auseinandersetzungen? Eifersüchteleien? Streit? Konkurrenzkampf?“ Thiel zückte seinen Notizblock und machte sich bereit, um eventuelle Namen von Verdächtigen aufzuschreiben.

Der Veranstalter lachte. „Haben Sie schon Mal Eiskunstlauf geschaut?“ Thiel schüttelte verdattert mit dem Kopf. Sah er so aus, als ob er Männern in zugegeben viel zu engen Anzügen beim Herumrutschen auf dem Eis zuschauen würde? Freiwillig?

„Hier gibt es beständig eine Art Bürgerkrieg. Jeder gegen jeden. Welche Sprünge zeigt der andere? Zu welcher Musik wird gelaufen? Welche Pirouetten gedreht? Alles ist hier eine Art Staatsgeheimnis und jeder versucht den anderen zu übertrumpfen.“

„Gab es irgendwelche bekannten Fehden zwischen zwei Athleten?“ Thiel erinnerte sich, dass die am Tatort gesehene Person eine Frau gewesen war. „Oder mit den Athletinnen? Beziehungsstreitereien?“ Er wollte auch ungern stereotyp erscheinen, indem er automatisch annahm, alle Eiskunstläufer seien homosexuell.

„Hm“, der Veranstalter dachte kurz nach, „Mja, vielleicht. Also, die Gerekova hatte immer wieder Zoff mit Yulia, das ist Yulia Barischina die hier am Sonntag gewann. Die konnten sich nicht leiden.“

Thiel machte sich eine Notiz.

„Ach ja, und der Jacquinard, der war ein bisschen ... na ja, sie wissen schon ...“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht.

„Überdramatisch halt. Franzosen.“ Er schnaufte herablassend. „Manchmal nahm er alles viel zu ernst. Enorm ehrgeizig und sehr talentiert, aber eben nicht diszipliniert genug. Hat am Sonntag wieder nur den Zweiten hinter unserem Robert gemacht.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Thiel machte im Kopf ein kleines Häkchen, dass er bei diesem Jacquinard mal näher nachforschen sollte. Überbordendes Temperament führte ja auch manchmal zu Affekthandlungen.

„Und wo ist der jetzt?“

„Der müsste jetzt weitergereist sein nach Berlin. Da ist der nächste Wettkampf.“

Thiel und Nadeshda bedankten sich bei dem Veranstalter und fuhren zurück ins Präsidium. Dort setzten sie sich mit den Kollegen aus Berlin in Verbindung und die versprachen ihnen, den Eiskunstläufer mal aufzusuchen und unverbindlich zu verhören. Vielleicht wusste er ja was.

Jetzt grummelte bei Thiel der Magen doch schon ganz schön und er nahm sich eine Stunde vor Feierabend schon frei und kaufte beim Supermarkt gemütlich ein. Er brauchte eh noch Verpflegung für die Feiertage und kochte sich dann zu Hause eine schöne Erbsensuppe mit Speck. Das war jetzt genau das Richtige gegen die Kälte. Kurz überlegt er noch, ob er zu Boerne rübergehen sollte, damit sie die „Sache“ zwischen ihnen mal endlich klärten, aber er war heute irgendwie einfach zu müde dafür und hatte zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig Schiss davor.

Vielleicht morgen.

 

XXX

 

Am nächsten Tag empfing Nadeshda schon mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Moin Chef. Sie hatten den richtigen Riecher. Wir haben ihn.“

„Jacquinard?“ Thiel war noch nicht ganz wach.

Nadeshda drückte ihm die Akte in die Hand.

„Dann hat der Kreipler ja doch gelogen. Ich dachte der hätte gesagt, er hätte da ne Frau gesehen?“ Mensch Thiel, jetzt denk doch mal ein bisschen mit. Er musste die Sache mit Boerne klären, sonst waren seine Gedanken ewig woanders.

„Ne, der französische Eiskunstläufer war’s. Hatte sich mit ner alten Perücke und nem Glitzerkleid als Frau verkleidet. Dann ist ihm beim Zuschlagen der Hacken bei seinen Pumps abgebrochen und er musste hinkend vom Tatort fliehen. War wohl ziemlich angetrunken und hat unser Opfer mit seinem Konkurrenten auf dem Eis verwechselt. Hat ihm aufgelauert und als der dann aus dem ... nun, sagen wir mal aus der Kneipe kam, ist er ihm hinterher und ... Knack, über’n Schädel.“ Nadeshda mimte die Bewegung nach.

Thiel starrte sie an. Die hatte doch schon einen Glühwein zum Frühstück gehabt, oder? Sonst kannte er sie nicht so ... unangemessen fröhlich über einen Mord redend.

„Ähm, ja schön. Aber vergessen Sie nicht, dass immer noch ein Unschuldiger ermordet wurde.“

Das Lächeln auf Nadeshdas Gesicht verschwand.

„Spaßverderber.“ Und sie drehte sich um und ging.

Er seufzte. Na gut, dann erstmal selber in Berlin anrufen und mit den Kollegen sprechen, damit er den Fall abschließen konnte. Der Tag verging gähnend langsam und er sehnte den Abend herbei, wenn er nach dieser beknackten Weihnachtsmannsache im Altenheim vielleicht endlich ein bisschen Zeit mit Boerne alleine verbringen konnte. Da gab es ja noch einen anderen Fall zu lösen...

 

XXX 

 

Um Punkt Vier holte Boerne ihn im Büro ab und sie fuhren zusammen mit Nadeshda ins Altenheim. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, dass dort noch irgendjemand an den Weihnachtsmann glaubte, aber darum ging es ja wohl auch nicht. Es war ja eher so eine Stimmungssache.

Er hatte gegen Mittag dort noch eben schnell angerufen und sich informiert was da eigentlich von ihnen erwartet wurde. Weihnachtslieder singen – na gut, ja meinetwegen. Kleine Geschenke an alle verteilen, die von der Heimleitung gestellt wurden – hmpf, klar, kein Ding. Etwas Small Talk mit den alten Leuten, die oft keine Familienangehärigen mehr hatten und daher Weihnachten im Heim verbringen mussten – Seufz, na gut.

Einige der Bewohner waren auch schon so körperlich oder mental erkrankt, dass sie sich besonders auf den Besuch des Weihnachtsmannes freuten. Kindheitserinnerungen oder so. Na ja, da hatte er schlecht Nein sagen können. So ein Miesepeter war er nun auch wieder nicht.

Boerne legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, als er ihn aus dem Büro steuerte und er musste kurz die Augen schließen. Später. Aber hoffentlich nicht so viel später, sonst würden die Bewohner des Altenheims einen permanenten Schaden davontragen, wenn sich der Weihnachtsmann und sein Elf plötzlich vor dem Baum küssten.

Boerne hatte eine Art Weihnachtselfkostüm für sich selbst ergattert. Es war eine Nummer zu klein, aber Thiel fand das sehr charmant. Sein eigenes war ein bisschen zu groß, aber Boerne zog den Gürtel um die Mitte etwas fester und dann hielt es zumindest. Nadeshda sah in ihrem Elfenkostüm natürlich perfekt aus.

 

Der Abend wurde dann doch ganz nett.

Es gab Plätzchen und warmen Kinderpunsch statt Glühwein, was Thiel in Anbetracht der vielen älteren Semester gar nicht verstand. Die wollten doch bestimmt auch gerne zumindest zu Weihnachten einmal nicht nach ihrem strengen Speiseplan leben. Na ja, vielleicht war es besser so, bevor sich ein Dutzend älterer Damen auf seinen Schoß setzen wollten, um sich was zu wünschen.

Er lachte kurz völlig unangebracht auf und Boerne schaute über den Tisch hinweg zu ihm hin. Er lächelte ihn an und Boernes Gesicht hellte sich daraufhin ebenfalls auf. Der Moment hing wie eine Lichterkette zwischen ihnen.

Reden und warten. Immer diese blöden Ideen.

Dann zeigte Boerne mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür und Thiel nickte. Sie sollten jetzt wirklich mal los. Er flüsterte kurz mit Nadeshda und die lächelte etwas verschwörerisch, was ihn stutzig machte, versprach aber noch ein wenig an ihrer Stelle auszuharren. Dann stand er auf und Weihnachtsmann und Weihnachtself verabschiedeten sich von den versammelten Bewohnern und Bediensteten des Altenheims mit der Entschuldigung, dass es ja noch viele andere Menschen gab, die auf sie warteten.

 Vielleicht brauchten sie ja gar nicht reden. Vielleicht konnten sie sich ja auch so verstehen.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen nahm Boerne seine Hand und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit freute er sich auf das Auspacken der Geschenke.

 

*~*Ende*~*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Falls es in dieser Fanfiction verwirrende und plötzliche Wechsel der Charakterisierung gegeben haben sollte, wundert euch nicht. Wird wohl daran liegen, dass hier zwei verschieden Personen ihre Finger im Spiel hatten. 
> 
> Und Zucker. Zucker hat da auch viel zu beigetragen.


End file.
